


Paned

by capncosmo



Series: Motivation [2]
Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 30_deathfics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared at them all and repented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lkwreader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lkwreader).



> Theme: 17. Redemption
> 
> For lkwreader @ LJ who requested a sequel to "Motivation."
> 
> Spoilers for Task 46.

Masumi stared at his teammates, brokenly thrown on the ground. He stared at Natsuki, his oldest companion. He stared at Souta and Eiji, each such a good friend. He stared at Akashi, who made him grow into someone he didn't have to be ashamed of. And he stared at Sakura-neesan.

As he stared, he thought of how much he had come to actually, truly love her. He thought of how close he had come to confessing his feelings, and how much he couldn't bear it when she looked to Akashi like he was some kind of messiah.

He thought of his promise to himself to win her approval...

...Or die trying. He unclenched his fist.

The darkness all around shattered, and he ran to his friends. But he had forgotten about Yaiba.

Sakura-neesan's groggy eyes widened immediately when saw Yaiba still behind him, holding the hilt of the sword that had run him through. "Sorry," he choked out.

The last thing he saw was the proof he'd finally won her over in her eyes.


End file.
